User blog:Maddyfae/Fanart! Woo!
Well, here's some more of my fan art... A lot of these are requests from like what, a month ago? Anyways, here they are! (By the way, Goth and RBH, I still have yet to draw your requests. Sorry!) Please tell me what you think! :D And feel free to use them, as long as I get credit! :D Nicole.JPG|Nicole (For Cupcakey) Theia.JPG|Theia (For Gwen12) Jenna heravo.JPG|Jenna (for TDR) ConnorDrawing.JPG|Connor (for TDR) Callie q.JPG|Callie Q. (for Phinebella) I have no idea.JPG|I have no idea who this is.... Completely random. If you'd like to develop her for some odd reason, just tell me, and she's yours. Celeste.JPG|Celeste (for TDR) Wereferb.JPG|WereFerb... Kinda. (for Fossy) Go Perry!.JPG|Woo! Go Perry! (I will be digitally coloring this) Thanks, Mommy Color.jpg|And, I think most of you have seen this, but whatever... Update (5/21) PerryxPattySunset.JPG|Perry and Patty!!! :D Pnf bday.JPG|This was on the front of a birthday card I made for someone. Perry bday.JPG|This was on the front of the other birthday card. Agent p bday.JPG|This was on the inside. Phin school.JPG|Drew this at school. No reference, and it came out fairly good. Girl 3.JPG|Possible Phinebella kid...? Boy 1.JPG|And another. Girl 1.JPG|And another.. Girl 2.JPG|Not sure about her... Fawn.JPG|This has nothing to do with PnF, but whatever. Note (Please read!) Sorry guys, but I may not be taking requests for the moment being. Right now I'm trying to work on shading and real life drawings (there is this one I really want to show you guys....), and so yea... I'll come back to my PnF drawings eventually, it'll just slow down.... And no, I'm not losing my interest in the show. :P XD Also, if I do draw any PnF drawings, they will most likely be fully canon. I just... Don't really feel like drawing fanon stuff right now... So, yep..... Update (6/1) BoPF.JPG|For Goth. And just so you know, Doof is not in a window. I just didn't have room to put him anywhere, so... Perry sleeping.JPG|Perry is just so darn cute when he's asleep. Liz and nomnom.JPG|For TD's contest. It's teen Liz and Nom Nom. Izzy temple of sap.JPG|I love Isabella's face when she talks to the guru. Dear diary.JPG|My DD logo for TD's contest. I wish I could've digitally colored it... Adult simba.JPG|I drew this to practice shading. It came out good, so I am showing you guys. And this is Simba, not Mufasa. Well, telll me what you think! And I am still trying to color Perry fighting Alt. Perry..... Update (6/11) Baby perry.jpg|Baby Perry, colored with my new pack of 50 colored pencis!! Go Perry! Color.jpg|Woo! I finally colored it! Perry paint.png|Just drew this on MS paint... And just so you know, I used no lines or shapes... I think I may begin taking requests again... So, do you have any? Update (6/14) 4th of july color.JPG|4th of July picture. I kinda messed up on Linda and Candace and Phineas aren't very proportionate to each other. 4th of july.JPG|Before color. Vanessa2.JPG|I've started drawing characters I've never done before. Anyways, here's Vanessa. Stacy2.JPG|And here's Stacy. Her eyes are screwed up. Alt izzy.JPG|Alt. Izzy. In most of the pictures I've seen her in, she seems angry. Alt izzy and phin.JPG|Alt. Isabella talking to Phineas, who happens to be tied up. (There's other characters in the picture I drew it from.) Please tell me what you think! And, are there any requests? Update (6/28) WereFerb and Candace.JPG|For Fossy: WereFerb is very happy to see that Candace has waken up. Phineas thingy.JPG|Phineas has many moods. Melissa Jones.JPG|For Isabella Fanatic: Melissa Jones Liz Z.JPG|For TD: Liz Z Candace sketch.JPG|Just a sketch of Candace. Alt. Baljeet.JPG|Alt. Baljeet. That's Dr. Baljeet, to you! Maddyfae Portrayal of Anthony.jpg|Well, this photo was uploaded by Scuba a while ago, because he wanted it uploaded.... Please tell me what you think! And I'm working on your requests, Goth, Gurgy, and Tpffan! They should be here soon... Any other requests? Update (8/1) werephin howl maddyfae.JPG|I wanted to draw WerePhin, so I did ^_^ Hope you don't mind Goth. Werephin sketches.JPG|Some sketches I did of WerePhin (he's fun to draw) Jessie maddy.jpg|This was not just colored on paint, jsuk. I digitally colored it. Deviant id.JPG|It's me (kinda)! Stacebert.JPG|For Gurgy: (a not that good >.<) Stacebert picture! Pnf (2).JPG|I messed up on the "S"... Emily k.JPG|I felt like drawing Emily... I have no idea why. Agent p.JPG Portrait.JPG|Best realistic drawing of a person I've ever drawn. Apple.jpeg|It's an apple! :O Werephin howl color.JPG|I felt like digitally coloring it... Sorry I haven't been doing requests... >.< Tell me what you think! :D Update (8/4) jessie cowgirl.JPG|Let me explain this.... So, last night we were watching Toy Story 3 (Love that movie), and as you likely know, there's a Jessie in this movie. This picture came into my mind. (And inspired another picture...) Then i drew it. Jessie belongs to Fossy. Emily and jessie.JPG|So, this came next when Jessie mentions "Emily".. This is a slightly strange picture... Hm. Anyways, Emily belongs to DG. And this what happens when I watch Toy Story... *sigh*